User talk:Viking yoshi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sleep Inducement page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 04:50, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Please stop removing users who have already proven their power. Please stop removing users who already proven they can use powers. Alternate reality creation means they can create separate dimensions, worlds, planes, or realities. Its not just universes they create that are alternate. alternate universe creation is just another name for the power, it doesn't have to be a complete universe as thats what universe creation is for.SageM (talk) 01:04, November 14, 2015 (UTC)SageM That implies that they are capable of creating a universe.Some of the chars listed there do not have that power. Viking yoshi (talk) 01:42, November 14, 2015 (UTC) All the users listed have proven they can use the power. it doesn't matter what you think, every one them has proven they can do it. Read the capabilities, dimensions are considered as alternate universes, which means that they are in fact creating universes.SageM (talk) 01:58, November 14, 2015 (UTC)SageM ....A dimension is an axis of movement Viking yoshi (talk) 02:00, November 14, 2015 (UTC) You really don't know anything. Dimensions are another name for parallel universes. Seriously look it up if you don't believe me. as its all true.SageM (talk) 02:05, November 14, 2015 (UTC)SageM That word is being used incorrectly too often and it can get confusing.It should be distinguished which meaning is being used. Viking yoshi (talk) 02:10, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Actually its not, as higher dimensions are considered as alternate universes. as 5th and 6th dimensional objects or branes are considered to be alternate states of reality. So it is in fact the correct definition. Seriously ask any physicist and he will tell you the same thing. and you are arguing with someone who been on this wiki way longer then you and has done all the proper research about this. I know what I am talking about, but you don't seem too. Do the research and you will see I am telling the truth.SageM (talk) 02:14, November 14, 2015 (UTC)SageM Stop acting like you're better than me.And dimension is being used to refer to universes and not axises of movement Viking yoshi (talk) 02:17, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Besides the universe has far more then 4 dimensions. as scientists know for a fact there has to be up to 10 or 11 dimensions in order to account for various quantum phenomena as well as a unification of the 4 fundamental forces.SageM (talk) 02:20, November 14, 2015 (UTC)SageM Seriously do the research as every user on here will tell you the same thing. this isn't my opinion, its scientific fact!SageM (talk) 02:20, November 14, 2015 (UTC)SageM ok Viking yoshi (talk) 02:22, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Additional dimensions − In physics, three dimensions of space and one of time is the accepted norm. However, there are theories that attempt to unify the four fundamental forces by introducing more dimensions. Most notably, superstring theory requires 10 spacetime dimensions, and originates from a more fundamental 11-dimensional theory tentatively called M-theory which subsumes five previously distinct superstring theories. To date, no experimental or observational evidence is available to confirm the existence of these extra dimensions. If extra dimensions exist, they must be hidden from us by some physical mechanism. One well-studied possibility is that the extra dimensions may be "curled up" at such tiny scales as to be effectively invisible to current experiments. Limits on the size and other properties of extra dimensions are set by particle experimentsneeded such as those at the Large Hadron Collider. − − At the level of quantum field theory, Kaluza–Klein theory unifies gravity with gauge interactions, based on the realization that gravity propagating in small, compact extra dimensions is equivalent to gauge interactions at long distances. In particular when the geometry of the extra dimensions is trivial, it reproduces electromagnetism. However at sufficiently high energies or short distances, this setup still suffers from the same pathologies that famously obstruct direct attempts to describe quantum gravity. Therefore, these models still require a UV completion, of the kind that string theory is intended to provide. Thus Kaluza-Klein theory may be considered either as an incomplete description on its own, or as a subset of string theory model building. − − In addition to small and curled up extra dimensions, there may be extra dimensions that instead aren't apparent because the matter associated with our visible universe is localized on a (3 + 1)-dimensional subspace. Thus the extra dimensions need not be small and compact but may be large extra dimensions. D-branes are dynamical extended objects of various dimensionalities predicted by string theory that could play this role. They have the property that open string excitations, which are associated with gauge interactions, are confined to the brane by their endpoints, whereas the closed strings that mediate the gravitational interaction are free to propagate into the whole spacetime, or "the bulk". This could be related to why gravity is exponentially weaker than the other forces, as it effectively dilutes itself as it propagates into a higher-dimensional volume. − − Some aspects of brane physics have been applied to cosmology. For example, brane gas cosmology89 attempts to explain why there are three dimensions of space using topological and thermodynamic considerations. According to this idea it would be because three is the largest number of spatial dimensions where strings can generically intersect. If initially there are lots of windings of strings around compact dimensions, space could only expand to macroscopic sizes once these windings are eliminated, which requires oppositely wound strings to find each other and annihilate. But strings can only find each other to annihilate at a meaningful rate in three dimensions, so it follows that only three dimensions of space are allowed to grow large given this kind of initial configuration. − Extra dimensions are said to be universal if all fields are equally free to propagate within them." − − I haven proven my point. thank you for your time.SageM (talk) 02:23, November 14, 2015 (UTC)SageM Ocean Manipulation like all other Environmental Manipulations aren't Sub-powers, Variations or Techniques of any Elemental Manipulation for a reason. They're all in Associations of the related element. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:42, November 17, 2015 (UTC)